


Ni Crudo Ni Cocido 半生不熟

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam is the initiator, Coincidences, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 天堂与地狱达成了一项共识，他们放出了送子鸟，依旧很忌惮留在地面的那一对；亚当觉得天使和恶魔也有权利生个宝宝，他的小伙伴们显然也是这么认为的。但重点是，从头至尾，没人问过亚茨拉菲尔与克鲁利的意见。警告：老蛇带球跑。





	1. Chapter 1

I.  
今天天气不错。  
每天天气都不错。如果不加以讨论之后发生的事情，那么是的，今天万分寻常的一天，寻常得让所有卷入漩涡的人们（与非人类）在回想起这个风和日丽的上午时，都会觉得它实在普通得难以置信。  
已经被焚毁的《艾格妮丝•风子的精良准确预言书续编》对于这一天的预测是这样的： “0009. 神聖之人與兩足蛇共乘黑色鐵馬，拜訪森林中的末日之子，終結不再，白鳥飛天，新生到來。”  
此时此刻，伊甸大蛇克鲁利正开着他心爱的本特利奔驰在乡间的小路上，副驾驶的位置坐着东门守护亚茨拉菲尔，一如既往精神紧张地念叨有关限速的问题。  
他们就如同一对例行家访的老师——也许“教父”才是更合适的称呼，可惜他们中的一位没法克制在教堂里跳霹雳舞的欲望——此行的目的地是塔德菲尔德666号。

加百列强忍着才没有大声叹气。他不常焦虑，除非这件事和地狱有些直接关系。  
焦虑的根源别西卜正抱着手站在加百列面前，面对面，苍蝇满脑袋乱飞。这让加百列有些龇牙咧嘴，然后变成一个标志性的假笑。  
“怎么说？”地狱王子问。  
“太冒险了。按照你的说法，无论地狱或天堂都没法掌控这个孩子的动向。”  
“所以无论是克鲁利，还是亚茨拉菲尔——”他念出天使的名字时发出了共鸣般的嗡嗡声，像是有成千上万只苍蝇在厌恶地扑扇翅膀，“都没法从中作梗，他们甚至不知道世界上又有了一个孩子。”  
加百列抱起手，开始打量站在一侧的大白鹤。那只鸟纤细的脖子上挂了个小小的包裹，意识到大天使的注视，它通情达理地咕嘎一声。  
大天使满意地点了点头，伊丽莎白•泰勒的紫色眼睛*闪烁着动人的光泽，然后露出了一个稍微热情了些的假笑。  
“我建议沿用圣子耶稣的实施方法。”  
“地狱不过问过程，只要求结果。”  
“很高兴我们能再次达成共识……短暂的。”  
“你最好确定这是共识。”  
没理会天堂的官方说辞，别西卜翻了翻白眼，化作一道光消失了。

亚当摩擦着他的膝盖，那里新添了三道擦痕，现在开始有点痒痒的。“他们”在这段时间试图重现迈锡尼文明的荣光，恢弘的特洛伊围城已经进行到了第五年，温斯利戴贡献出了他六岁时的生日礼物：一只摇摇马，亚当在爬过一丛城墙似的灌木时不幸负伤。  
“我又开始听见奇怪的耳语了。”他宣布。  
坐在他对面的两个男人一个正襟危坐，一个四仰八叉，但因为他的话齐刷刷各抬起了一边眉毛，动作整齐划一得有些惊悚。  
“而且头有点疼。”他又摸摸额角。  
两人面面相觑，亚茨拉菲尔专注而苦恼地皱起了眉头，克鲁利则开始东张西望，很快在书架上发现了什么。  
“你给他带了《哈利•波特》系列？”恶魔问。  
“是这样的，你说得给他一些符合年龄段的读物……”  
“但肯定不是这个。你想让食死徒降临人间吗？”  
“亚当已经是个大孩子了，他能分辨什么是现实，什么是虚构。”  
“锡纸盒子的外星人对我来说可一点不现实。大可以用个警亭什么的——”  
“嗨！”突然被隔绝在谈话之外的敌基督大声抗议，“但我真的开始听见声音了！”  
没人理他，那对狗男男开始一本正经地争辩起“特殊儿童的抚养与引导”，好像他们马上就要成为某所超能力学院的创始人——不是霍格沃兹，而是门头挂了个大叉的那所。

“那个声音说‘回归初始’。”男孩开口。  
吵得如同新婚笨蛋夫妻的两个人瞬间静音。  
亚当的视线依次从他们两人脸上走过，明亮的蓝色眼睛藏在有些养长的亚麻金卷发下，脸颊带着稚嫩的孩子气，但那是一种不符合年龄的注视。阴冷、沉着、不容拒绝，屋外吵闹不休的鸟雀都在这时候敛去了声息。  
亚当深吸一口气，对于天使与恶魔的沉默非常满意。 “所以……”  
克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔发现他们都在不知情的情况下向前倾身。  
“我是怎么来的？”  
沉默，沉默是今早的塔德菲尔德。  
别惊讶啊，这是每个生长期的孩子都会好奇的问题，只不过亚当恰好是个敌基督，而他询问的对象更恰巧是天使与恶魔而已——这让这幅画面充满了圣经故事般的宿命感。  
克鲁利想说的是“当然是**啊你这个傻孩子”。  
但亚茨特别了解他，亚茨在千钧一发之际啪地捂上了他的嘴。  
圆脸穿马甲的天使看向男孩儿，宠溺地轻轻叹了口气，旋即露出一个格外甜蜜、格外柔和又温暖的笑容。  
“送子鸟。”他缓缓宣布。

若是克鲁利有洞悉未来的能力，他一定会在这一切发生之前选择捂上亚茨的嘴，拼死捍卫自己发言的权利。他本该警觉的，从安娜丝玛给亚当的《新宝瓶座文摘》便能看出端倪，也许他们不该这样轻松地对待一位十一岁男孩的求知欲。  
千金难买早知道。  
启程回伦敦前，亚当一如既往礼貌地向他们告别。但直到克鲁利打开车门钻进本特利，那双蓝色的眼睛如影随形，一直牢牢地黏在恶魔的背后。  
“我觉得有些毛骨悚然。”在启程后很久，恶魔才在皇后乐队“太晚了，轮到我了”的歌声中沉吟开口，一脚油门踩过了120码，指针还在稳步右旋，“你注意到亚当盯着我的眼神了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“那种意味深长，那种饶有兴致，那种一肚子坏水。好像是突然想起来了什么。”  
“哦。”亚茨现在真的没太多余裕思考这个，他脸色煞白，像攥着救命稻草那样抠着车顶棚，只是为了能稳住身体。  
“是我把他送去的修女院，他当时看见了我的脸……这孩子会不会觉得我遗弃了他？”  
“放轻松，亲爱的。”亚茨匆忙地安慰他，东倒西歪仿佛要撕出一辆DIY的敞篷车，“亚当才不会因此记仇的。”  
他们显然想错了方向。  
当天傍晚，他与亚茨例行在圣詹姆斯喂鸭子。人在公园坐，鸟从天上来，克鲁利被一只有他整个人那么高的大白鹤撞了腰。  
干。

*：官方访谈中提到过，加百列的紫色眼睛来自伊丽莎白•泰勒。


	2. Chapter 2

II.  
“克鲁利，”在克鲁利第三次将手伸向白瓷盘里的马卡龙时，亚茨拉菲尔忧心忡忡地叫住了他，“这不太对。”  
“嗯？”被叫到名字的恶魔左右翻看了几下手里的甜点，这是块刚被咬掉一半的浅薰衣草紫色的马卡龙，里面漏出一点蓝莓果酱。克鲁利盯着它十好几秒也没能看出什么所以然，所以将询问的目光投向对面的天使。  
“这是你今天下午的第三块。”亚茨用一种“天啊你敢相信吗”的语气回答。  
“你说过这是季节限定。”  
“放在以前，哪怕是限量款你都不会碰一口。”  
“但味道的确不错。”  
“重点不是这个，克鲁利……马卡龙这么甜腻的甜品，即使是我也得配茶吃。”  
克鲁利看向他自己面前几乎没动过的黑咖啡，深棕色的饮料已经有些凉了。  
“哦……哦。”他嘟哝着打哈哈，将手里的甜品暂且放下，端起杯子前先挖了一勺黄糖撒进去，“我忘了。”  
“还有这周二的闪电泡芙，电影之夜你要的是焦糖而不是海盐味的爆米花，更别提上次晚餐后你主动点了一杯阿芙佳朵。”亚茨的眉毛忧郁地拧在一起，欲言又止了好几次，“而且，你什么时候又开始穿马甲了？”  
克鲁利在座位里不安地扭了扭，他没想到天使会发现这个。  
自从被莫名其妙的怪鸟袭击后，日子已经过去了约莫三个月。他的腰连着酸了好几天，像是被一打地狱犬踩在上面蹦了整晚的迪，然后疼痛逐渐消减——他天真地以为一切都在好转，却没想到这只是开始。  
比方说，他真的搞不懂自己逐渐膨起的小腹是因为什么。

他首先排除了长胖的可能性。苍天在上，他是条蛇，即使套上人类的皮囊也没多出几两肉，更别提他几乎不吃东西。  
克鲁利将自己剥光到小腿，只留了那双黑色袜子，然后看向镜子里的自己。  
最近他总是很困，镜子里一副睡眠不足模样的男人已经连着好几周没去理发，那头金红色的头发养长了不少，正在后颈支棱出毫无章法的弧度。  
克鲁利打了个哈欠，扭过身去从肩后看向镜面。他依旧是细长而紧实的，甚至过瘦了些，像是皮肉绷在骨骼上，自肋骨向下收紧的腰线再度被两胯撑开，然后贴着大腿滑出平直的线段。完美、修长、柔韧，这就是他，伊甸大蛇克鲁利。  
克鲁利紧接着转回身，这便是另一副光景了。他几乎是不自主地将手掌捂上小腹的隆起，像是保护着里面的内容物——它现在已经有一颗葡萄柚的大小，只要深吸一口气，便能清晰地看见肌肉被撑开的模样，浅麦色的皮肤在日光中晕上一层暖调的光泽。  
精神不济，口味改变，情绪波动。克鲁利不明白为什么。  
“一旦你排除一切的不可能，剩下的不管多么难以置信，一定就是真相。  
——[英]歇洛克•福尔摩斯”  
好吧，若加以最疯狂的揣测，克鲁利知道是怎么一回事，但他不知道这见鬼的是怎么发生的。

“你们不该很明白吗？”亚当放下喝了一半的巧克力奶昔，他满心困惑睁大眼睛的模样仿佛是个人间天使，可惜在场的所有人都知道那恰巧相反。  
“不，我们不明白。”亚茨拉菲尔双手交握，严肃回答。  
“放心，作为未来的主宰者，我们对一切性向、一切取向一视同仁。”佩帕的模样活像是一位外交官，周身萦绕着与年龄不符的慈爱光环，“爱就是爱，在这里你们是自由的。”  
“没错。”温斯利戴附和。  
亚当总是最后表态的那个，所以他将目光移向自进入快餐店就没出过声的人。  
布莱恩整个埋进了圣代里，草莓果浆蹭得满鼻子满脸。  
“咳嗯。”亚当咳嗽。  
布莱恩大吃特吃，吸溜得特别开心。  
佩帕在桌下踹了他一脚。  
“有人踢我！！！”布莱恩发出杀猪般的惨叫，半融化的冰淇淋喷了出来。  
“我们真的该与一群十一岁的孩子讨论这件事吗？”亚茨突然感到了无比的担忧与不靠谱，歪过身子向克鲁利耳语。  
“我不确定，但这件事肯定与撒旦之子有关。”恶魔现在的情绪特别恶劣，抄着袖子以几乎不可能的姿势蜷在了塑料椅上，仿佛一条抱着金元宝的大锦鲤。一是他没睡好，二是他的雪顶咖啡被天使拿走了（“你现在不能吃冷的，更不能摄入咖啡因”，突然变成了养生大师的亚茨拉菲尔如是说。为什么没人管管他刚消灭了半打蛋挞？）。  
被点了名的撒旦之子转过脸来，一双蓝眼睛无辜又诚恳。  
“我突然想起来，我可能是动了个念头。”他说。  
念头。这个词简直令人毛骨悚然。  
“继续。”恶魔突然更加如坐针毡。  
“‘即使是超自然生物也该有获得宝宝的自由’。”  
“只是这样？”  
“只是这样。”他耸了耸肩，“我爸是撒旦，所以你们为什么不能有小孩？”  
“但我们从来没……”克鲁利暴躁开口，但罕见地被亚茨打断了。  
“嘘，我可能知道为什么了。”天使一脸紧张，绷得像块冻过头的奶砖。

这时我们需要澄清一件事，一件难以置信的事实。如果排除所有的可能性，剩下的无论看起来多么不可能，它也是目前为止最贴近事实的真相。  
亚茨拉菲尔与克鲁利是纯洁的革命友谊。  
情比金坚，偶尔共进晚餐，偶尔借宿，偶尔共用一个酒瓶的那种。除此之外，啥都没有。  
真的。  
**为什么谁都不信呢？**  
“你们明明就是做过了，不用害羞！”在亚茨以“这事事关机密我们必须私下讨论”为由将克鲁利扯出快餐店时，远远的，佩帕还在座位上双手拢成话筒大喊，“爱情是自由的，我们挺你！”  
这如同平地一声惊雷，稀稀拉拉的食客们在懵懂间被惊醒了，他们咀嚼着汉堡抬头张望，只看见了一黑一白两个仓皇逃去的人影。  
“爱就是爱哦。”他们人云亦云地举起手，毫无灵魂地跟着喝彩。

“你明白什么了？”一坐进本特利，克鲁利再没法耐得住性子。他连着蹬了三脚油门，在五秒内将速度从零推上八十，呼啸着冲出了停车位。  
“只是一个理论——天啊！”天使尖叫着打了个响指变出安全带，克鲁利的那根上面还裹了毛绒绒的缓冲垫，“你今天真的很暴躁！”  
“这句话对我的植物说去吧，它们肯定会想和你开场创伤交流会……抱歉，天使，我忍不住。”  
“没关系，亲爱的。”亚茨语调轻柔地瞬间原谅了他，十根手指交叠在大腿上，只是双脚不那么放松地紧紧抵住底板，“你确定你最近没和别人进行过——这个代词包括任何地球生物，任何超自然生物，任何由碳基构成的具有完整血液循环系统的……”  
“当然没有。天杀的，重点！”  
“你还记得耶稣是怎么来的吗？”

吱——一声，克鲁利差点把刹车板剁断。  
“有条狗在过马路。”迎上天使控诉的视线时，克鲁利避而不谈地指了指斑马线。  
一条贵宾犬与一位贵妇袅袅婷婷地踱了过去。  
“看来你和我得到了相同的答案。”亚茨摸了摸脖子，猝然收紧的安全带差点让他时隔几个世纪体会到了断头台的威力，“还有，如果我没记错的话，玛丽亚也是红发。”  
轰。这一次是克鲁利差点把油门剁断时发出的声音。  
“克鲁利看路！看路！还有一条狗！！！”

当他们好歹四肢健全但心智受创地返回伦敦，差点灵魂出窍响应天国号角的亚茨拉菲尔第一时间跳出这个黑甲壳，带着劫后余生的庆幸与愤怒对恶魔约法三章。一，他得搬来克鲁利的住处，照顾他的起居，安抚他的情绪，拯救他的植物；二，不许以心情不佳睡眠不足为由凶小朋友与狗；三，开车被禁止了。  
“为什么不许我开车！”老蛇扒在还热乎的引擎盖上，一副与本特利共存亡的模样，“我从来没撞死过人！”  
“孕期禁止极限运动。”亚茨说，然后把他像个蛇皮口袋般扛回了公寓。


	3. Chapter 3

III.  
“这是您定制的衣服，先生。”那个明显还是学徒的男孩从里屋走出来，提着一只扎着白绸带的拎袋，另一只手是西装的外罩。加百列对着他点点头，露出一个不那么真诚但绝对标准的笑容。  
他只会在换季时来斯隆大街一趟，每一次都是款式相仿的杰尼亚高定*，高领内衫，笔挺的浅紫色外套，西裤和皮鞋也会重新购置一份，这年头符合他心意的男装真是越来越少了。  
十九世纪前，他的时装选择总在科克街的戴维森*先生那里，直到他发现这位手艺高超的裁缝与恶魔有染；他也曾短暂地钟情过华伦天奴，但那些蛇形的装饰让他不得不多想，到底是是古希腊的神话赞颂还是另有他因？后来他看见了某位堕天使的鼻梁上架着的墨镜，真相尽在不言中，加百列特别佩服自己敏锐的直觉。  
愈发稀薄的信仰真是给他的购物品味带来了不少麻烦，若是杰尼亚也得从名单上划去，加百列希望那是在人间毁灭时发生的事情。  
他看着这位裁缝从毛头小子蹉跎成耄耋老人，现在提供服务的已经变成他的门徒，但没人会去质疑最忠实的顾客几十年如一日的外貌，一是加百列不认为他们会发现，二是人类拥有视而不见的本能。  
“非常感谢。”天使长回应，捧着他的新衣服径直回了天堂总部。他抻了抻前襟，在路过公园时不那么热衷地瞥了一眼，看见那里有不少白色的鸟类，还有喂鸟的人们。  
这便是值得毁灭人间的又一个原因。加百列永远也看不出这些事情的意义，反倒是转瞬即逝的人类，极其热衷将有限的生命投入到无尽的无所事事当中。一张备忘录轻飘飘地飞出口袋，蓝金色的墨迹仿佛正在流淌，上面潦草地画了根羽毛的图案。  
啊哈，怎么可能忘呢，就是今天。  
加百列一捻手指让它消失，然后大跨步走向另一个方向。  
要说天堂有什么让他感到格外自豪，那便是有条不紊的计划性。一切都在预料之中，永远尽在掌控，即使……即使偶尔出了差错，他们也能迅速找到解决方案。  
这只被他们养在花园中的送子白鹤，便是弥补“不可言说的世界末日”的后备计划。用一次新生来替换数万的生命，多么诗意的方案啊。  
他希望白鹤会选择罗马，或是老牌的中欧城市，只要别是英国——没关系，加百列会纠正它的，而地狱永远不会知道。  
说真的， **有什么会出错呢？**

白鹤扇了扇翅膀，舒适得如同一只亚马逊雨林的蝴蝶。它正在圣詹姆斯公园游荡，人群与叽喳的同类，还有凭空出现的面包屑，这些都是它在天上时从未见过的东西。  
面包真好吃，尤其是那些掺了南瓜籽的。它想，然后咕嘎一声。  
白鹤已经在地球生活了一百个日月，并且暂时不打算回去。没错，它的确提前来了些，但天堂总不能因为超前完成任务而苛责它的敬业吧？  
它一直在倾听着来自人间各类念头，这份能力也是一百天前的一个声音送给他的。  
嗨。他听起来像是个变声期前的孩子，比它所听过的任何声音都年轻很多。  
白鹤于是回应，咕嘎。  
总算找到了，他们还真没骗人……你是负责送宝宝的，对吧？  
没错。  
你还有多余的孩子吗，不属于任何夫妻的那种。  
白鹤低头看了看脖子上的布包。  
有的，有一个。  
我来告诉你该送给谁。  
天堂对于这一次的送子行动非常重视，早在几个月前便向它交代了筛选标准。肉体纯洁，血统纯净，还有一系列值得斟酌的自相矛盾，例如希望她是个处女又希望她满怀母爱。那个男孩沉默了一阵子，然后开口。  
对啊，我提的人选为什么不行？我甚至给了你两个选择。  
他们看起来像是男人……  
你的要求里从没提过母亲必须是个女人。  
白鹤意识到自己没法反驳。  
好吧，我去看看。它说。  
再没有丝毫踌躇，白鹤当天便带着布包飞下云端，在郁郁葱葱的公园里找到了两位命运的天选之人。它本倾向于奶金色头发的那一位，但很快发现它喂死了一只灰鸽——这证明他似乎并不擅长照顾脆弱的小生灵。  
白鹤看向另一个选择。  
他高挑而健康，正大笑着向鸭子们分发食物，一个高尚的爱心之举。  
他决定好该把宝宝送给谁了。  
**有什么会出错呢？**

“说真的，克鲁利。有这个必要吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的面部表情亲切友好，但其实正拼命压抑自己捂脸的冲动。他脚下的那只鸭子死得四脚朝天，用过分戏剧化的肢体动作向他表达“嗨，我凉了”。  
“对不起。”克鲁利道歉得无比流畅，甚至有点乐在其中。他打了个响指，鸭子立刻扑腾着站起来，呱呱叫着走远了。*  
克鲁利知道这样的把戏很幼稚，但他再这样玩上一百年也不会腻味。真不怪他，天使每到这种时候的表情太有趣了。

他们最近是这里的常客，克鲁利甚至会有鸭子也开始认得他俩的错觉。放在从前，亚茨与他起码得隔上几个月才会在公园见面，一如这里等待接头的特工们，心照不宣地对视一笑，用一根假惺惺的冰棍在长椅上消耗一下午的光阴。介于两人现在搬在了一起，这种频率被大幅缩短成了饭后散步。  
圣詹姆斯公园的树叶开始褪成明快的黄色，这意味着亚茨拉菲尔已经在克鲁利的公寓住满了一整个夏天。  
总的来说，两人的相处模式没有什么改变，但克鲁利那空旷得有如设计师样板房的屋子正在一点点变样。他的长桌上多了一只翅膀装饰的马克杯，猩红的高背座椅被垫上了浅色格纹的软枕，还有书架上蚂蚁搬家般出现的古董书，冰箱里吃剩下的苹果派与朗姆酒冰淇淋。为了防止天使用不来电子锁，他甚至在地毯下藏了一副钥匙。  
“提醒我回家后把那桶冰淇淋给扔了。”像是猜得到他在想什么，亚茨冷不丁地说。  
“诶呦，不要啊。”克鲁利瘫在长椅上哼哼的模样就像是被人捏了七寸，歪过头去透过墨镜打量对方，“我以为你还喜欢它呢。”  
_这种感觉过于亲密，就像是……_  
“我当然喜欢它，我喜欢奶制品的口感。”亚茨斟酌着词语，每到这种时候他总会不自主地挥舞手臂，像是向前延伸的两只小小翅膀，“但里面含酒精。”  
“撒旦啊，天使！”这一声宗教意味过强的感慨引来了不少侧目，“你已经把我所有的私藏挪了地方，现在还要赶尽杀绝吗？”  
亚茨的蓝绿色眼睛干净得如同初秋的晴空，每当他打算微笑，那双眼睛便跳满了叶隙间溅落的光斑。克鲁利心虚地推了推墨镜，但没有挪开视线。  
_如果不是已经认识了他整整六千年，克鲁利绝对会信誓旦旦地宣布这就是……_  
“但是酒精对你不好。我是指，对你肚子里的小家伙不好。”  
“承担了一项苦差后不仅没有得到丝毫好处，反而得放弃所有口腹之欲吗？”  
“但这会是个令人如愿所——”  
克鲁利深吸一口气，“况且，谁都不知道我揣着到处走的东西到底是——”  
“克鲁利，我不许你这么说！”亚茨的语气突然激烈起来，几乎是在瞬间红了脸颊。但他下一秒便意识到了不妥，眼睛慌得没处看，只得结结巴巴地补救，“不，这的确是该考虑的一项，我们需要有所防备，没错。无论怎样…我是指——他也可能只是个正常的孩子，我们曾经照顾过小沃洛克，真正的撒旦之子亚当也没那么糟。”  
克鲁利从没问过亚茨拉菲尔为什么要搬来照顾自己，他是个超自然生物，腹部鼓起并不会造成太多麻烦，他甚至大可以一觉睡过十个月。  
但他毫无异议地接受了天使的提议，甚至半推半就过上有如普通人类的规律生活。他一天睡八个半小时，吃三顿饭，或者三次坐在餐桌前，下午会与亚茨一起喝茶。  
今早的他睡过了头，直到天使强行突破那堆巢穴般的枕头被褥拉开窗帘，克鲁利在最后的时刻依旧负隅顽抗，迎着刺眼的白色日光哭嚎“主啊，你的荣光在灼伤我”，裸露的脚踝蛇般地去缠金发男人的腰，直到亚茨也摔进床垫里——这位天使失去重心前还有余裕伸出手，以防直接摔在克鲁利明显隆起的小腹上。赖床的结局便是他俩硬生生地错过了两顿饭的时间，亚茨拉菲尔的意大利餐厅探险便这样泡汤了，但这并不妨碍他们傻子般笑到下午两点，克鲁利甚至成功挠了他的痒痒。  
即使是这样，克鲁利也不敢问亚茨搬来公寓的原因。有那么一线本能告诉克鲁利，他也许不会喜欢天使说出的答案，但埋藏得更深的有个声音嗡嗡地告诉他，你的期待才是正确的。  
_因为他们俩经常像这样并排坐在长椅上，就一些鸡毛蒜皮的生活琐事说个不停，这几乎就像是……_  
“好吧。”克鲁利做出通情达理的模样，尽量无视他俩的手指现在靠得有多近，天使尾戒闪烁的方式就像它是个上好的诱惑，但他还是忍住了。  
“我可以给你煮热可可。”亚茨的表情几乎像雨后彩虹，在眼底阴沉沉挂着的水汽再度雀跃起来。  
“不要棉花糖。”  
“好的，不要棉花糖。”  
这看起来到底像什么？克鲁利劝自己别多在意，当两人住在同一个屋檐下，总有些讳莫如深的情绪会被拖进阳光，它们被照射出夸大的影子，而你在风波过去后才会意识到根本不值一提。像是大扫除时橱柜里翻出来的两只旧袜子，花色并不匹配，你只是依稀记得它们属于哪里。  
话说回来，克鲁利才不大扫除呢。  
当他们终于决定起身，为夜晚的开端选择一家得体的小餐馆时，克鲁利的心情愉快而飘忽。  
这样很好，真的。他在心里告诉自己， **有什么会出错呢？**

*：官方采访中提到过加百列的衣服基本都是杰尼亚，并且一季一换新（好奢侈的天使啊！！！！  
*：小说里提到过亚茨不小心喂死了鸭子，剧本里给出的情节是克鲁利故意使坏。  
*：好兆头剧本的删除剧情，1800年加百列曾想召唤亚茨拉菲尔回到天堂，克鲁利听见后紧急行动，在加百列去裁缝店取衣服时使坏，让他以为恶魔忌惮的只有亚茨。


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**  
杰里米在电脑前伸展了一下自己，深呼吸，然后把咖啡搁置在鼠标垫的右上角。  
虔诚地做完一整套程序后，他才将手指放上键盘。照片在这段时间已经上传完毕，空白页面上的光标正一闪一闪着。  
“嗨，大伙儿们。”他按了自动联想出现的一排TAG, 然后开始劈里啪啦地打字，“我认为我们的都市传说遇上麻烦了。”  
关于杰里米本人我们并不需要知道多少，他是个寻常的办公室白领，喜欢照烧鸡肉饭，每天读报，前几周刚确诊患有中度肩周炎。来头不小的是屏幕上的这个网站，上面以复古的方式拼贴了火焰装饰与伦敦城市的剪影，时不时还会出现哭泣天使的闪回动画，他正登入的子页面叫作“苏活区怪谈”。  
“我们都知道‘那家’书店很久没营业了。哪怕开门时间再诡异，也从来没有近一个季度大门紧闭的情况。书店营业时间的通用规律可以查看 _@mrfellnotfromhell_ 整理的帖子，谢谢这位朋友的努力。”  
杰里米开始编辑下一条的时候，已经有人为他点了赞，评论在TAG下方不断刷新，“不说别的，大伙有多久没看到关于黑色本特利超速/逆行/违章停车/十字路口漂移的po了？”  
“就像蒸发了一样。”  
“同时蒸发了。”  
“那当然，他们本来就是在一起的。”这次留言的账户以她家的宠物狗做了头像，是只戴着赛马节同款紫红色纱帽的贵宾犬，“我的小狗差点被它撞到时，我忍不住骂了几句，看见车里坐着的是两个人。”  
“多久之前？”  
“好几周……起码两个月了。”  
这家老牌论坛至今已经有七年的历史，注册用户们热衷于搜刮英国本土的灵异传闻，其中最为热门的便是“苏活区怪谈”。它是最近才开辟的栏目，但是吸睛异常。  
版面最老的几则帖子都是从市政府的“居民投诉”转发过来的，热度渐高后才有人联想到是灵异事件——它们实在是太过日常了，不过是零散吐槽“有没有人去过苏活区的那家二手书店？不要去，里面又乱又暗就不说了，老板态度也是恶劣得要死，这不倒闭没天理，再也不会去他家买书”或是“交警能不能别再抓平头百姓了，真正去管管那些在市区都开上一百码的嚣张老爷车吧。他以为自己是什么，公爵出巡吗”。  
就连近期热度最高的一个帖子，也是管理员从隔壁论坛迁移来的。发帖人难得以真名示人，他在发现自己的文章被更改分区后进行了一番严肃的实名辱骂，但无果。这位老人叫做R•P•泰勒*，全文如下：  
“现在的一代为了哗众取宠，怎样的事情都做得出来，这样的不良倾向正在蚕食我们的社会道德。我发现如今的年轻人在开车时，完全不在乎完美合理的安全防范措施。前些日子的晚间有位戴墨镜的先生向我问路，他的车整个着了火，发红发烫，但他竟然还在开……”  
这一条投诉很快被眼尖的网友发现（他们已经学会了在公众投诉里寻找诡异之处，沙德威尔也是这么嘱咐帕西法的），并加上了诸如#地狱骑士本特利的TAG, 在两个小时内移入了“苏活区怪谈”。

人类实在是个有趣的物种，他们渴望发现，本能却总让他们忽略不符合逻辑的事情。  
所以即使是克鲁利与亚茨拉菲尔这样的家伙，他们在生活隐私上远谈不上谨慎，甚至有些特立独行，还是靠着保护性伪装潇洒了六千年——只要天使与恶魔不想被看见，就不会有人注意到异样，哪怕这两人正大剌剌地坐在利兹酒店的正中央享用下午茶，并且其中一位的衣服里鼓得像是塞了只枕头。  
“这两位先生好像是熟面孔，但那肚子是什么回事。”侍者的脑袋里短暂地闪过这个念头，随后彬彬有礼地回收了酒水单。  
“利兹什么时候连摇滚客都能进来了，戴墨镜留长发，不成体统。”坐在他们左手边的一位老先生不知可否地瞥了他们一眼，很快侧过头继续与夫人讨论私校的选择问题，再没想起来用眼神批判这个男人。  
“他全身上下都是最标准的男人装扮，却扮作了怀孕妇女的样子。”横跨大堂坐在角落的几位艺术家倒是很激动，他们窃窃私语了十几秒，认为这是场天才的行为艺术，平衡与紊乱，怪诞与严肃，这种结合太妙了。但在他们打算走来搭讪的一瞬间，所有人被响起的钢琴曲吸引了注意力。

“克鲁利，我并不是在对你的着装提意见。但你的确该考虑以女性的面貌示人了。”亚茨承受着四面八方意味不明的注视，佯装无事地给两人续上茶。自己的那杯一份奶一份糖，克鲁利的……三大勺够吗？  
“听起来你就是在对我提意见。”克鲁利嘟囔着，把二郎腿换了个方向，尾调开始冒出尖尖的刺。  
“我认为这是非常合理的要——”  
“——要求所有怀孕的妇女穿着裙子才能上街。提醒我一下，今天是什么时候了，十八世纪吗？”  
“你在曲解我的意思，亲爱的。”  
“不，我没有曲解。你就是这么想的，像是每个宝宝必须都得有个爸爸又有个妈妈，但是草履虫就没有，海马也是爸爸一个人养大的。不，可以有个妈妈，世间万物都可以有妈妈，但那只是你在打算骂人的时候，你甚至能骂刀子、叉子和勺子的妈妈，就是一句他妈——”  
“你得放松，真的，这没什么。我知道你情绪很不好，但是哈斯塔——”  
“那条花呢裙子怎么样，有墨绿色织纹的。”恶魔打断了他的附加说明，本来冒着火气的咬字突然变得一板一眼，还把相抱的手臂放下了。  
“什么？”亚茨很确信克鲁利一滴酒也没沾过，但他又开始跟不上对方的思维了。  
一如既往的，克鲁利对自己而言总是太快。亚茨拉菲尔是个温吞性子，在同一家旧书店里住了超过两百年，收集了更多久于两百年的书籍，哪怕是地毯上的随便一块污渍都比他的顾客年长。他喜欢稳固而舒适的关系，即使这地球以每秒465米的速度转悠着，但他总知道能用什么让自己停下来。  
先前六千年的时光里，他的答案一直都是克鲁利，这是瞬息万变的花花世界中的恒量。但是现在，亚茨不那么确定了。  
克鲁利盯着人看的时候鲜少眨眼，像条真正的毒蛇那样伺机而动，只用一双金色的眼睛便能蜿蜒游走于皮肤之下。最初开始同居的日子里，亚茨根本分不清克鲁利在凝视他还是单纯地发呆，尤其随着天气转凉，这条蛇开始断续地抱着肚子打瞌睡。但亚茨很快发现了诀窍。  
若克鲁利正安静地躲在暗处打量你，他会在视线相触的瞬间别开脸，像是那双睁大的蛇瞳中藏匿了不可窥探的情愫，几乎像是一场逃跑，亚茨在目击了神迹的信徒脸上目睹过这种表情。他不敢相信自己的运气。  
他不敢相信亚茨也会回应他的注视。  
这是一处令天使感到不安的改变。  
克鲁利还在说话，在没人注意的间隙抬高墨镜戏谑地瞥了他一眼，琥珀般的澄黄一闪而过。亚茨现在感受不到那些沉重的情绪了，它们被轻飘飘隐藏起来，像是不曾存在过。  
“腰围够吗？我竟然在考虑腰围的问题——啊，还有当年做保姆时候的珍珠耳环和手镯。鞋子得重新选，流苏和金属扣被排除，颜色也不能招摇，牛筋底是最好……”他滔滔不绝地列出一长串，身体懒洋洋地往下哧溜着，现在像是靠着外套与椅背的摩擦被挂在那儿，或者只是肚子被卡住了。  
不，亚茨迅速否定了自己。它们一直存在，古老得如同藏书间洇开的油墨，只是他一直没能找到解读方法。  
“克鲁利。”  
“嗯？”  
“我——我很抱歉。”

天地良心，这两个单词将克鲁利本来就不太稳定的孕期情绪直接甩上九霄云外。上一次他听见天使说“对不起”是什么时候？不，从来没有，因为天使不做错事。  
克鲁利被震撼了。  
克鲁利又回味了一遍这句话，倒带，再次播放，再倒带。  
不行，克鲁利仍旧被深深地震撼着。  
“克鲁利，这一半栗子蛋糕留给你了哦。”  
嗯嗯，哦。没事，你吃吧。恶魔好像听见了自己含混的回答，依然在发呆。  
“先生们，您的巴甫洛夫蛋糕，配百香果酱。”  
“谢谢，你真是太贴心了。”  
亚茨露出那副期待欢快又矜持的笑容，克鲁利偷偷把它标号为“是特制寿司卷耶，多谢款待”式微笑。他能听见邻桌在窃窃私语着什么，但他的注意力不在偷听上。  
他真的应该多留意一下周围的环境，而不是借着自己的墨镜优势疯狂偷窥。天使的卷发在光线直射下是白色的，他现在只在想这个，像棉花糖一样。三天前，他们在一家撑红白凉棚的小店尝试了有史以来最美味的法式吐司，裹满甜奶蛋液的厚土司烤的两面金黄酥软，被枫糖浆湿润的中心垫着草莓冻干碎和烤杏仁，还有一颗正在融化的香草冰淇淋球。在所有这些甜蜜之上，笼罩着它们的是一团云朵般的粉白色棉花糖。  
——就像现在正对他露出笑容的天使一样。  
克鲁利撑着脸感慨地深深叹了口气，孕激素让他散发出某种不可言说的粉红气息。  
他若是现在警觉起来也不迟，但我们总说那啥中的人智商为零，现在看来超自然生物也逃不开这样的诅咒。克鲁利是真的一点也没注意邻桌正在干嘛。

镜头转顺时针转开，邻桌坐着的三位年轻女孩被纳入取景框。如果深入挖掘一下的话，你会留意她们的ins粉丝数量非常多，多到不得不感慨“地球上原来能有这么多人”。  
三位姑娘都有一头看似无心实则有形的亚麻色卷发，丰厚的嘴唇和美黑机器速成后的麦色皮肤。她们兴奋地窃窃私语着，时不时娇嗔着你推我搡，你甚至能在两百米外闻到那股搀杂香水的塑料味。  
看啊(Behold)！她们中的一位举高了手臂，价值两百镑的美甲闪闪发光，手机上的水钻也在闪闪发光。  
“我们来自拍。”那位姑娘甜蜜地宣布。  
话说回来，“自拍”还是克鲁利的发明。

“叮咚”一声，和网友讨论得正欢的杰里米收到了一条私信，他从右下角将窗口点开。  
“老兄，你看见这个了吗？”那个弹窗打字如飞，下一秒就摔来了一条ins链接。  
“我不知道你还喜欢看网红。”杰里米揶揄。  
“…你点开看就知道了！！！”他一连刷了好多感叹号，看来真的是很激动。  
杰里米于是将链接打开，对于占据画面中心的三张浓妆艳抹的年轻脸蛋嗤之以鼻。他漫不经心地将视线转开，向上去看照片的定位——  
他的眼睛扫到了主角背后的那张桌子，只是在人群中多看了你一眼，从此再也无法忘记你容颜。  
“耶稣基督的圣母玛利亚啊。”整整五分钟的沉默后，杰里米颤抖地在对话框里以大写字母写下，“是我想的那个吗？”  
“我很确定就是你想的那个。”  
“自拍拯救世界啊。”  
是的，超自然生物们也许有保护性伪装来躲开人类好奇窥探的视线，但他们的影像一旦被印上照片，再没哪路神仙能弄懂黑客技术。  
并不遥远的将来，当二位都市传说的剪影被印上飘飘扬扬的彩虹旗，克鲁利绝不会想到一切的起点只是因为他在某天心血来潮，一拍脑门发明了自拍。

“不，我不接受你的道歉。”此时此刻，克鲁利终于把砸脱节的脑回路掰顺了。  
“啊？”亚茨捧着茶杯，用露在杯口上方的两只圆眼睛向他提出疑问。  
“如果你在为上午的事情道歉的话，我不接受。”  
“我不是……”亚茨囫囵着往下咽茶水，但嘴皮子没有克鲁利快。  
“你本来就没做错什么，我也不觉得你有错。其实这还挺甜的。”老蛇梗着脖子，用肩膀把自己撑高了一点，“没错，你说了‘对不起’，但这不代表我必须得——等等，我的栗子蛋糕呢？你说好留一半给我的。”  
“……啊？”  
“道歉！！！”

既然事已至此，上午发生的小风波无论如何也绕不开了。

其实也没发生什么，毕竟太阳底下无新鲜事。  
就是，呃……  
哈斯塔来过了。

“克鲁利你开门呐！”地狱公爵把小公寓的门板拍得震天响，“我知道你在家！”  
“我不在家！”克鲁利在门那边嚎。他被吵醒了，现在超级凶。  
“你看，他不在家。”哈斯塔身边圆溜溜的小怪物拽了拽风衣角，“我们下次再来吧。”  
“下次你个大头鬼。”公爵飞起一脚把它踹下楼梯，“谁都没利古尔好用，一群废物。”  
嘎吱一声，门就在这时候开了。穿过狭长的玄关，哈斯塔看见他的目标正坐在半掩的门后，贼头贼脑地往这里张望。  
仿佛昨日重现，只是他的高背椅上多了好几只画风违和的格纹软垫。哈斯塔还没意识到这代表着什么。  
因为他正如鲠在喉，刚想起来他本来的计划是让小怪物在这里当攻城保龄球。  
“别再过来了。”克鲁利说，亮出他的绿色小喷壶威胁，“卟滋。”  
“你不让我过来我就不过来，那我岂不是很没面子！”哈斯塔叫嚣得一声比一声高，在原地坚定地踏了好几步，轰起很有气势的尘埃，连一寸都没往前挪，“放下武器，我有事问你！”  
“你就在这儿说。”  
“好，我就在这儿说。”

哈斯塔清了清嗓子，宣布天堂丢了个孩子，连送孩子的白鹤都一并丢了。  
克鲁利端喷壶的手抖了抖。  
“然后呢？”他强作镇定，又往椅背里缩了缩。  
“天堂炸了锅，倾巢而出去搜索白鹤的去向，还想向我们隐瞒实情。”公爵听起来有些得意洋洋，“这怎么可能！我们早就知道了。”  
“所以找我干嘛？”  
“我们将交给你一项丝毫不光荣、邪恶得不见底的任务。介于你曾经成功定位了前任敌基督亚当，这一次也由你作为地狱的人间特派员，找到那个孩子，影响那个孩子，直到他堕入黑暗面。”  
克鲁利抽空揉了揉耳朵，总觉得听见了很熟悉的台词。  
哈斯塔眼神其实挺好，没理由看不见精瘦的蛇身上唯一圆润的弧线。但他正死死盯着落在克鲁利手指上的一滴水，心中困惑畏惧又犹豫。  
撒旦啊，他到底是天赋异禀还是正在认真地驴我啊。

“克鲁利，是有客人吗？”  
只是一声轻快的问话，在场的两位恶魔同时僵住了。  
亚茨拉菲尔从里屋走出来，双手交叠的样子温和有礼极了，但他在下一秒便变了脸色。  
“克鲁利你快走，我来掩护你。”丢了火焰剑的昔日战斗天使说。  
“不。”大蛇的拒绝听在亚茨的耳中充满了视死如归的气概，其实只是起床气的余韵。  
你快逃，我应付得来。  
我不。  
我殿后。  
我不。  
亚茨试图隔进两只恶魔中间，克鲁利反应更快，他噌地一声站了起来。  
身怀六甲的肚子暴露无遗。  
哈斯塔脚扑朔，哈斯塔眼迷离，他感到了一股无以名状的恐惧，懵懂地看着眼前的这一出情深深雨蒙蒙。  
他本想问的是“这他妈的发生了什么”，然后视线下移，看见了正带球过人将亚茨拉菲尔挡在身后的克鲁利。

哈斯塔张大了嘴，双手如蒙克的名画*般捂住脸颊。  
他开始尖叫，像划破天际的航空警报。

*：剧中塔德菲尔德的那位管天管地还被亚当偷摘了苹果的老爷子。  
*：蒙克最著名的画作是《呐喊》。


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**  
亚当趴在窗沿边，看着降落在花园的白色大鸟。  
“就是你，是吗？”他问，然后勾了勾手指，“鸟，过来。”  
他又一次被扬先生禁足了，这一次连迪尔德丽•扬夫人也不打算帮他。他将被永远地禁锢在这片小天地里，一年又一年，如同流放在罗本岛的曼德拉（这个故事还是温斯利戴告诉他的），没人知道世界上最后的撒旦之子在这里长大，又会在这里死去，只留下一条布满灰尘的地毯与吃剩的柠檬糖。  
不过，好在他还有后备方案。亚当推开窗户，白鹤慢悠悠地踱了过来，将尖长的鸟喙探进屋子。  
“佩帕、温斯利戴和布莱恩都去看巡回马戏团了，我爸说‘不许迈出家门一步’，”男孩托着腮向它抱怨。亚当从没真正学会过请求，他表达的方式更像是“我想要这个，你能办到”，“你得帮帮我。”  
男孩的意思是，你看起来挺大个的，能带我打个飞的吗？  
白鹤用那双温顺的眼睛打量了他一会儿，脑袋善解人意地歪去左侧，紧接着拽开了脖子上的小布包。它的内部比外面看起来大得多，里面透着一丝微光，但深不见底。亚当伸直了小臂也没摸到一点近似于边缘的地方，只感觉得到一阵阵吹来的暖风。  
“什么意思？”亚当琢磨了几秒，“你让我……呆在里面？”  
咕嘎。白鹤说。

就在撒旦之子驾鹤西去神游太虚的时候，一辆漆黑发亮的本特利正停在不远的地方（如果高于80迈，它的油门就会被自动锁定），再确切一点，停在茉莉小屋的屋檐下。  
“好久不见，你的新领结真漂亮。”安娜丝玛打开门，她在爱情的滋养下愈发明艳动人，真是个可亲可爱的人类典范。  
“谢谢你，这是我五十年前在瑞士的一家男装店里买的，真可惜它后来倒闭了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑意吟吟，“的确算新了。”  
“还有你，克鲁——”女巫小姐视线平移，然后以女人的直觉快速下移，戏剧性地几次欲言又止后发出了一个小小的“哦”声。  
“没错。”克鲁利坚信能用墨镜挡住他的死蛇眼，但在女人目光如炬的凝视下，他现在又不那么确定了，甚至有那么点想再变出层蛇鳞保护自己，“这就是我们来找你的事情。”  
“你们两个没在一起？！”两壶茶的功夫之后，安娜丝玛的惊呼声差点掀了房顶。  
亚茨也差点呛懵在漂亮的橘色花纹金边茶杯里，他动之以情，晓之以理，从地狱天堂不共戴天之仇讲到人间疾苦百姓苍生，没想到女巫后人的信息抓取能力还停留在一小时前的第一句话。  
“我没办法去教堂宣誓。”克鲁利平和地插嘴，从盘子里拿了一块黄油饼干，“你知道的，天使他是个保守又传统的家伙。”  
“哦，也是。”坐在沙发对面的年轻女孩儿瞬间接受了这一派胡言，甚至对故作苦哈哈的恶魔投以怜悯的凝视，“听说有一项法案就要推行了，到时候你们可以从同居转事实婚姻，效力是一样的。”  
亚茨终于喘匀了气，伸出一根食指示意他要发言。  
“不，先生。”安娜丝玛的食指比他伸得更快，“我坚信每一种爱都有站在阳光下的权利，哪怕他们属于两个极端。看看帕西法和我就知道了。”  
“但今天的话题恐怕不是关于恋爱咨询的。”  
“哦对，看我这个脑子。你们有个快出生的宝宝，对吧。”  
“是——这样的？”亚茨与克鲁利面面相觑了一会儿，这种感觉就像是用脱脂的马苏里拉芝士做了份披萨，无论从哪方面说来都没错，但口感就是不太对。  
“真好。”安娜丝玛快乐地叹了口气，双肘搭在膝盖上，“我们也在期待着一个孩子，送子鸟能眷顾一下我就好了。我已经买了不少关于妇产育儿的书籍，如果你们需要的话可以拿走。”  
一听见“书籍”两个字，天使漂亮的绿眼睛瞬间亮了。  
“你真是太好心了。其实我最近也开始了一些……购物。”  
克鲁利非常确信，他即使没摘墨镜也清晰地表达出了“你什么？！！？”的心理活动。  
“就…小衣服小鞋子什么的？”亚茨躲着恶魔的视线，十指不安地绞在一起，然后缓慢地露出一个羞赧夹杂着愉悦的小小笑容。见鬼的，他肯定知道克鲁利受不住这个，天使都是白绒绒的王八犊子。“拜托，亲爱的，你没看见那家店。它简直像是天堂的创造……比天堂更好。”  
被点名的老蛇只能举手投降。  
“——之前说到哪里了，天堂在寻找这个孩子？”女巫问。  
“是的，天堂在搜查 **我们** 的孩子。”天使终于被诓进去了。

亚当探头探脑地从口袋里爬出来，咕噜一滚落了地，卷发上沾了几根枯草叶。  
“我们在哪儿？”他东张西望了一会儿，耳朵里听见的仍是英语，想要站起来却被白鹤的翅膀压回草地，一大团灌木把他挡了个严实。  
人类叫这里“圣詹姆斯”，我认为是个足够安全的地方。  
“安全？又怎么了？”亚当警惕起来。  
我接到了天堂的号角，让我尽快踏上返程。白鹤的语气哀伤起来。但如果我离开了，谁来保护你？  
之后的整个下午，白鹤用带着咕咕声的柔和语调给他讲了个很长的故事，因为公园里并没有很英国的玩意儿，所以亚当估测是两壶茶的时间。在这个故事里，白鹤提到天堂与地狱再次将毁灭世界的重任交给了一位特殊的孩子，但双方现在都失去了这个孩子的行踪。  
“肯定是亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利干的。”亚当分析，“他们说过会在暗中保护我，应该是向各自的上司藏匿了我的位置。”  
我不清楚这个，撒旦之子亚当。白鹤已经在先前的交流里知道了他的真实身份，依旧温柔地绕着他打转。就在你家不远的地方，我感觉到了天堂与地狱的力量正在同时逼近。  
“我甚至还没过完十二岁生日，有必要这么着急吗？”  
“他们都是急性子。”  
就在一人一鹤紧张地商议策略时，离“亚当的住处很近的天堂与地狱力量”正在向艾格尼斯•风子唯一的后人咨询特殊儿童的养育方法。

英国的秋天算不上长，往往是叶子还没彻底落向树根，人们已经开始翻找加绒的外套与围巾。这些世俗的自然规律往往不会影响行走其间的超自然生物，但今年是例外。  
克鲁利双手抱在小腹前，墨镜耷拉在鼻梁上，在午后不算暖和的阳光里昏昏欲睡着。他隐约听见亚茨与安娜丝玛去了厨房，正用压低的语调交流着意大利通心粉的烹饪方式，时不时传来几声放松的轻笑。牛顿在之前的一点的时间回来了，他可能打了个招呼，可能没有。  
嗡嗡。他的手机震了一下，很快又是一下。他把手机从口袋里掏出来，但还没能成功鼓励自己的眼睛睁开。  
众所周知，克鲁利是个时代的弄潮儿，或者起码觉得自己试图成为的那种人肯定应该拥有最新潮的电子产品。在他发明的自拍风靡全球后，克鲁利第一时间下载了instagram, 以便进行即时成果验收。  
一开始很有趣，他甚至认真地注册了账号，可能还填了些半真半假的个人资料（工作：地狱驻人间大使文化专员，谁敢信啊），然后用一张偷拍的亚茨拉菲尔发布了第一个时间线。但热情很快消退，他再也没打开那个软件，最后连密码都忘了。  
这就是为什么这几周里，他的ins莫名其妙疯狂弹出“xxx开始关注你了”“xxx向你留言”时，他只能对着红色气泡里不断飙升的数字干瞪眼。  
天杀的，这到底都是哪一出啊？  
“克鲁利，你想留在这里用晚饭吗？”朦胧中，亚茨绕到了沙发后。克鲁利认得出他刻意放轻的脚步声，所以在亚茨将手指搭上他的肩膀时，半冬眠状态的老蛇只是咕哝了一声，试图坐起来一些。  
“安娜丝玛向我介绍了全新的酱汁配方，不要加罗勒叶，而是在装盘时擦一些柠檬碎。”天使倚在沙发的扶手边，指腹轻巧地往上移，周身散发着独属于天国造物的甜蜜气息。  
克鲁利感觉得到自己的一簇短发被近乎溺爱地捋平。他仍在睡眠中挣扎，天使的拇指抵在太阳穴上一点的位置，另外四根手指贴住头皮，几次力道恰到好处的揉捏让他从颈椎到尾骨都酥麻抽紧了起来。  
“听起来像是你会做饭似的，你甚至煮糊过燕麦粥。”快要融化在坐垫里的恶魔嘟囔，没意识到自己正在微笑。  
他们在这段时间里养成了某种默契，克鲁利的瞌睡一天比一天严重，会在任何可能与不可能的平面上睡着，其中包括墙面与餐桌。他会头疼，总感到缺水，被叫醒后的起床气也很大，能单挑地狱公爵哈斯塔的气性绝不是盖的。  
但亚茨拉菲尔可是位天使，他总能找到对付恶魔的正确方法。  
“她同意我帮厨了。”他絮絮地说着些没营养的话，在适宜的时机轻自顾自笑起来，“安娜丝玛还会做些橘子布丁，都是刚从后花园里摘的水果。我保证你会喜欢的。”  
手机又嗡了一声。  
“你有条消息。”天使说。  
“别管它。”克鲁利哼哼，“我明天就把ins删了。”  
“虽然我不知道那是什么，但这是每日新闻。”亚茨分出了一只手，在屏幕自动熄灭前才勉强适应了弹出窗口的小字体，“明天伦敦市区将进行彩虹游行，数条主干道会分时段封闭，详情请见——我们明天得去哪儿吗？”  
“哈，彩虹游行。人类还真是忘了彩虹的来历。”  
“我倒觉得这个名字挺好听的。”亚茨一如既往地维护老东家，克鲁利闭着眼睛乱抓，直到天使将手机递进他的掌心，“苦难之后的希望——就像是某种承诺。”  
“希望是只大野鸡。你看得见，抓不着，只能对着天上放空枪。”还在犯迷糊的恶魔继续举高小臂，手指晃悠着点了点天使翘尖的鼻头。  
他俩的脸上现在都挂着傻乎乎的笑容，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势。走出厨房的安娜丝玛将会在十一秒后目睹这一幕，在二十三秒后抑制不住地爆笑出声。  
现在过去了整整五秒，女巫轻快的脚步声出现在了走廊上。  
好吧，他们还可以继续对视二十九秒，并且认为这就是永恒。


	6. Chapter 6

VI.  
“仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？”作为一个著名的论题，曾经在软硬科幻两届引起激烈讨论。有所不知的是，神学家们也为相似的问题投入过大量工时，并大打出手，直到一位圆脸蓄须的白衣男子坐在购物车*中将自己发射进争执现场，如瀑的黑发在并不存在的聚光灯下闪烁，在场的所有人都觉得眼睛一疼，齐刷刷噤了声。  
“又是一个无意义的论题，我亲爱的朋友们。”要是人们猜出了这位先生的真实来头，就绝不会质疑他为什么可以丝绸衬衣配黑皮裤，而是更乐于思考新时代的救世主是否会用皇后乐队给圣歌伴奏，或是抛弃圣光照明，转而青睐迪斯科球配色。  
“首先，天使和恶魔根本不知道什么叫睡觉。我曾经为上面干了三年的活——结果你们也知道了，即使没被钉上十字架，我很快也会过劳死。”他腋下夹着一条可以当凶器的长面包，另一只手攥着开了盖的红酒瓶。这幅模样真的没什么说服力，但所有人都在翘首以盼下一句话。  
“所有的这些里面，只有一个例外。他曾领着我四处游历。”那个男人擎举右掌，无名指与尾指弯曲，庄严慈爱得仿佛一副中世纪的油画，连那些打折款的面包红酒都附上了神圣的意义。学者们凑得更近——  
黑发的男人对着群众露齿一笑。  
“那个恶魔，嗨，他是真的很喜欢睡觉。这副墨镜还是他送我的。”

“克鲁利，亲爱的。我这就出门了。”亚茨拉菲尔脱下只会在室内穿的米白色羊毛开衫，从衣帽架取下风衣，回头看着正在沙发上做窝的老蛇，“有什么我能给你带的吗？”  
克鲁利正被一大张绒毯吞没，毛面冲里，钩针一侧向外，没穿袜子的脚趾露出来一点，另一头是两颗困倦又亢奋的金色眼睛。  
“尚东的石榴粉起泡酒，半轮红边乳酪，两颗树莓雪葩。”他说。  
“驳回。”天使说。  
“芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香*。”克鲁利闷在毯子下努了会儿嘴唇，眉毛跟着抬高皱起。  
“你在唱歌吗？”  
“没有，我没有。恶魔不唱歌。”  
“那你就知道我去的是考文特花园*，不是斯卡布罗集市。”  
“啊，考文特花园！”克鲁利发出做作的咏叹调，并在软垫间快乐地舒展自己。  
“你有什么想买的吗？”亚茨一如既往地好脾气，甚至没来由地觉得这可爱得过了头。  
克鲁利继续思考着，有那么一瞬间天使真的以为他会好好回答。  
“四只鸣唱的鸟儿，三只法国母鸡，两只鸠，还有一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟*。”  
“还没到圣诞节。”这一次，恶魔是真的唱出了旋律，虽然歌声荒唐走板极了。天使努力不要因此笑出来，并在下一秒崩溃得更加难以收拾，连肩膀都在颤抖。  
“恶魔不过圣诞节，这点是真的。”  
“我会陪你过的。你要买的是75%浓度的巧克力和一把花，对吧？我找到购物清单了。”亚茨在关门前说，“你明明就挺喜欢耶稣。”  
门锁咔哒一声咬合，炉灶上的摩卡壶还在持续不断地发出混沌而温暖的噗噗响声。  
那是一只红色漆面的意式滴滤壶，新得很，在三个周日前的跳蚤市场上用牛皮纸包着，只露出尖嘴与把手，上面用麻绳栓了手写的价牌。克鲁利毫不犹豫地买下了它，因为这正是自己腹部鳞片的颜色——如同他的红色鞋底与外套翻领，他对这个很骄傲；而亚茨的购买理由要朴素得多，他单纯觉得克鲁利的公寓需要多一点色彩。  
“你要是再买这种碎花釉面的盘子，天使。”到了最后，克鲁利不得不制止他，“公寓就可以借给任何需要‘我奶奶的小屋’主题的拍摄组了，甚至能上居家杂志。”  
亚茨丝毫没觉得被冒犯，反而挑出了两只espresso尺寸的咖啡杯，一只奶黄，一只洋红，肚子被做成圆滚滚的形状，都由手工刷了一道笨拙的白边。  
“撒旦啊，不要。”恶魔嘟囔着，还是挤过去付钱，并让摊主别找零了。  
咖啡壶咕噜地煮着，气泡声愈发激烈，似乎在提醒他这杯棕黄色的液体已经到了焦糊的临界点。克鲁利打了今早的第五个哈欠，终于裹着绒毯将自己从沙发上扯下来，蠕动的模样如同一条直立行走的蛇。  
他也不明白为什么会这么困，也许这就是季节变迁的必然性——他一日比一日表现得像在迎合冬日的感召，虽然心中的某块角落用暧昧低沉的声音告诉他，恐怕没这么简单。  
他也尝试着抵御睡眠，可亚茨在第三次不得不将睡熟的他从杂货店、坚果店和甜品店搬回公寓后，隐晦地表示自己一个人也可以胜任采购任务。大蛇对此没什么意见，但不代表不会对天使的选择皱鼻子。到底谁能做到买一些看起来像是上世纪五十年代的新商品？亚茨拉菲尔就可以，他对此天赋异禀。  
他关了火，房间安静下来，半只手掌高的杯子就在流理台上（奶黄色的那只，亚茨喜欢用它，所以边缘沾了没洗干净的咖啡渍），但克鲁利选择困倦地蠕动回沙发。  
他在毯子里窸窣着辗转好一阵，并小心不要撞到愈发碍事的肚子，它简直是近期腰酸背痛的根源。弥漫屋子的咖啡香没有丝毫作用，克鲁利强撑着又刷了一会儿手机，看见脸书有条未读的小组邀请。  
他试图耐心地阅读了，他真的尽力了，但搞不明白那一大串天使恶魔茄子蜜桃还有劳什子彩虹的emoji是什么意思，于是克鲁利把脸书也删了。  
“在…的第一天，我的真爱送给我，一只站在树上的…小鸟。”他将毯子拉高过耳朵，没头没脑地哼着，好几处都忘了词，直到困意猝不及防地袭击了他。  
这一次，恶魔做了梦。

亚当几乎可以肯定自己睡着了，他的嘴里有种干干的味道。白鹤扇动着翅膀，羽毛拂开云朵，上旋的气流托着他们，然后是某种金属被缓缓推开的声音。  
在这个故事的初始，如果你还有印象，命运的车轮还未向前碾动时，敌基督正热衷于与朋友们实践特洛伊战争的可能性。历史中的鏖战进行了整整十年，死伤无数，还总在祭祀时爬出鲜红的巨蛇。但孩子们只需要从春枝抽芽等待到冬意渐浓，选择最合适的那一日趴上木马，向树林深处灌木的阴影进发。  
此时此刻，撒旦之子蜷缩在幽暗温暖的口袋中，膝盖抵向胸口，双臂抱住布满擦痕与淤青的小腿。他听见海浪、呼吸与心跳，时间停滞为不存在的一点，轰隆的闷声仿佛隔了层纱，一场大雨正在远方酝酿。  
若是亚当选择在这时爬出来，他绝对会认为自己的视力出了问题，或是仍然在做梦。  
以人类的双眼看去，这是一片纯白的世界。白色的沙砾，白色的草叶与花朵，万物寂寂无声地在苍白的日光中舒展着。上帝的花园完美得毫无生机，像是一大团刚贴完法线的白模，面目模糊地从大地的根部蔓延开去。  
“就是这里吗？”男孩问。  
就是这里。白鹤回答。  
天堂肯定已经得到了白鹤返回的消息，亚当又打了个哈欠，等待木马边的三声敲击*。

因为游行的缘故，亚茨只得开拓新路线。他果断在圣詹姆斯公园附近抄了近道，水中的鸭子们朝他的方向发出嘎嘎声。  
“抱歉，我没带面包，奇迹的份额也不够了。”天使露出抱歉的表情，虽然更像是一个人的喃喃自语，“但我会去烘焙坊，等回来的路上分你们一些可以吗？”  
他沿着河岸踱过，时间还很早，所以没必要着急。克鲁利与他偏爱的那条长椅上正坐着别人，这让亚茨不得不在经过时多看了两眼——那是个穿皮裤的长发男人，正在用一整条长面包喂鸭子。  
“今天天气真不错，是吧？”男人敏锐地捕捉到他的视线，速度之快，甚至让天使有种他正等待着这一刻的错觉。他笑着搭话，墨镜把脸庞遮去大半，但露出的部分莫名地眼熟。  
“的确不错。”亚茨礼节性地回应，同时抬头看向天空。黑色的细枝在冷风里裸露出来，本是叶片的地方由浅灰色填补，天空的中央站着一只白鸟，它正叼着一条出芽的橄榄枝。哪里来的橄榄树？  
“你看见了吗。”他冷不丁地问。  
“……什么？”  
“上面可是在下雨呢。”

*：这里用了瑞典版《耶稣基督万世巨星》中耶稣的形象，这个版本超好看，B站就能搜到。预先警告这版是极其的北欧重金属，妆发简直震撼我妈(…  
*：“斯卡布罗集市”的歌词。  
*：考文特花园是聚集了商店、餐馆、艺术和杂耍的热闹区域。  
*：“圣诞节的十二天”的歌词。  
*：在最后的决战夜，希腊士兵以木马边的三次敲击为进攻信号。


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**  
开始下雨了。加百列摸了摸脸颊，他的高定西装连一块水渍都没沾上，全身上下依旧是那位光鲜亮丽的完美混球，但这并不妨碍大天使称得上惊讶地看向天空。  
“自从创世后，这里再没下过雨。”  
别西卜也仰起头，在第一滴雨水滑过鼻梁时不那么愉快地撇起嘴，被糊了眼睛时心情更糟。“别告诉我这也是天堂的诡计之一。我从来不喜欢来这儿。”  
“天堂不做坏事。”  
“也没做过多少好事。”苍蝇之王绕着白鹤转了一圈，“布袋还是鼓的。”  
太好了，我可以叫米迦勒回来了。她大概还在拿着百合花寻找新圣母的下落呢。加百列暗喜，但他当然不能在竞争对手（和他家的崽）面前展露出来。  
“这说明一切仍在掌控中，计划不会更改，它不过只是……略微推迟了些。”他的笑容总看起来有些咬牙切齿，“我觉得有双方见证的情况会更加稳妥。”  
明明是多一个背锅的。别西卜在心里翻个白眼(他头上的苍蝇也会翻白眼，不过除了他没人看得出来)，抬了抬下巴示意对方动手。  
可还没等到加百列的手指碰到白鹤，那只袋子便自己动了动，一只蓬乱的金棕色脑袋钻了出来。  
“…哦，我还是别叫米迦勒回来了。”  
“嗨，又见面啦。”亚当眯着眼睛适应了一会儿外界的光线，有过一次经验后跳出袋子的动作熟练了许多，“听说你们又在准备世界末日？”

亚茨正在集市货摊前挑苹果（“又甜又大的红苹果哟，先生，绝对不输给夏娃吃的那颗”），突然就被捏住了命运的后颈脖。  
“我们一接到消息就来找你了，亚茨拉菲尔。”圣德芬与乌列尔一左一右出现在他身后，亚茨现在一看见这俩人就觉得肚子钝痛。  
“什么消息？”权天使试图将自己蜷成一个柔弱的球，这两位的眼神总给他一种“揍哪里手感比较好”的压迫感。  
“圣子降临啊，你难道没听说吗？”  
亚茨啥也不知道，亚茨啥也不敢说。他咕噜吞咽了一次，不太确定这次是不是钓鱼执法，那两位天使却把这战战兢兢的沉默当成了默认，当即一人一边胳膊地拽住了他。  
“别打，别打！我都招！”这一下吓得他差点蹦起来，肩胛处的大翅膀蠢蠢欲动，“我的确在过来的路上看见耶稣了——应该是耶稣没错，但我不知道他来干什么！”  
圣德芬狐疑地上下打量他，像是看见了一根精神错乱的盐柱。  
“我不知道你在说什么，亚茨拉菲尔，你明显与天堂脱节了太久。”他们推搡他，“米迦勒找到了新圣母的下落，你得参加祝福仪式。孩子降生后就是你的责任了。”  
“快点，我们该上路了。”乌列尔帮腔。  
这句话还是让亚茨非常，非常的胆战心惊，并感到了一丝觉不寻常的担忧。  
如果不是耶稣，那么只可能是克鲁利。但如果已经找到了克鲁利，这些人的语气怎么还会这么客气？真该死，他明知道这可能是不可言说的后备计划仓促之中闹出的乌龙，却被近一年的世俗生活吹散了忧虑与戒心，竟然想得到留正怀着宝宝的老蛇一人在家打盹。  
“亚茨拉菲尔，你在想什么？”他跟着走向没人的巷角，天堂的号角声愈发清晰，亚茨却忍不住频频回头，再回首我心依旧，再回首恍然如梦。  
“我，我想起来刚才没给钱……稍微等我一下……”  
圣德芬盯着他的模样像是真的在盯着一根叛逆的盐柱。如果亚茨不是个天使，他现在已经是由带咸味的晶体构成的了。  
不行，他得确认那条老蛇的位置。被提线木偶般拖上天堂的阶梯时，亚茨脑袋里的每一颗齿轮都在超高速运转，但是该怎么办？

克鲁利迷迷糊糊的，一时半会没法睁开眼睛——像是被一团凝滞不散的白光包裹，隔着眼睑就能看见模糊的血管，这已经是他数千年没有感受过的光线强度。大蛇不适地呻吟起来，扭着肩膀想换个方向，却发现无济于事。  
“请别动。”一个女性的声音响起，令人嫌恶地耳熟，她的名字在记忆里带着一股金光闪闪的金属腥味儿，克鲁利还不清醒的脑袋里暂时没法把声音与名字挂上钩，“我们找了你太久，受祝福的母亲。每一次梦境的召唤都是如此脆弱，我们不得不加大能量，直到将你从浓重的罪恶中抽丝剥茧地分离出来。”  
加大能量？我差点以为我也是需要冬眠的。他心想。  
“你如同委身幽暗的地底，却成为闪烁在无边黑夜中孤星，广漠中的一口清泉，你着实是奇迹的造物。”  
我他妈的到底在哪儿。克鲁利努力回想之前发生的事情。咖啡带了些酸苦的香气，冬天没什么温度的阳光，毛毯，杯子，然后又是毛毯，亚茨的一本书掉进了沙发缝里，一直硌得他屁股疼。  
“哦？所以有一道光明一直守护着你，原来如此。很好，很好……这令我们放心许多。”  
本能告诉克鲁利，你不能再多想了，你要的是多扭一扭。快，像在地狱蹦迪那样动起来，把他们的电话线搅成毛线团。但那个声音显然也没打算浪费时间，单方面地寒暄完毕后立刻切入正题。  
克鲁利听见哗哗翻页的声音，鞋底的摩擦，还有“都到齐了吗”“他来吧”诸如此类的低语，仿佛一个肃穆的异教祭典：一群长老围成一圈坐着，看着一位少女被迫跳舞。她是献给春天之神的祭品*……100年前的他坐在马蒂斯身边观看这一幕时还乐在其中，现在自己倒成了舞台上的绑带鞋。停，克鲁利，让你的脑袋停下来。  
“当灵魂注入肉身，即蒙受天主的特恩，使其免于原罪的玷染。”她说，光线浮动起来，有生命般蔓延出触须，在他的脸颊上试探，往他的心口撞击，试图爬到眼睑下去。  
不不不，你们不能这样，我见鬼的就是原罪本身。但他说不出口。  
“腹中的圣子当是拯救世人的，也是毁灭世人的。你便是他拯救的第一人，你的罪孽一笔勾销；你便是他毁灭的第一人，你的奉献将被记载。”  
一道更加明媚而纯净的白光向他袭来，克鲁利无处躲藏。

“我只是不太明白。”亚当说。他的卷发被雨水打湿了，蜿蜒的水迹便顺着他的脸颊淌下来，从下巴滴落。  
“比如呢？”加百列努力想要做出一副为人师表的模样，可惜小鬼头不为所动。  
“如果你们这么执着于人类毁灭，为什么总要再扔一个人类去完成这件事？”亚当说话的方式像是他真的对此不解，因此更加可气，“这是在增加目标总数，连学校都教过。”  
“你有什么建议。”地狱王子抱着手，语气算不上一个真正的问句。  
“ **让他们变成同性恋啊。** ”  
数千年来，天堂与地狱第一次真正在意识形态上取得了大一统，尔虞我诈的念头统统消失不见，那些梦想中的激烈厮杀也靠边站。加百列与别西卜死死盯着亚当，就像是看见了什么宇宙的终极，脑袋里只被浓墨重彩的“什么玩意儿”五个大字所占据，加粗，下划线，斜体，可能还得改成艺术字，有彩虹色效果的那种。  
“再说一遍？”他们异口同声。  
“战争、污染和饥荒，你们派出的哪个骑士都没能彻底抹杀人类，所以为什么不换个思路？”他很多时候都不由怀疑长大的代价是否是智商，不然为什么大人们总是看不清显而易见的事实，并愿意绕上一大圈再抵达终点，“如果所有人类都只会爱上同性，那么他们就没法生小孩，如果没有小孩，那么——”  
“停。”加百列说，“同性恋是违反教义的。”  
“而地狱欢迎一切违反教义的事情。”别西卜接茬，同时赞许地看了一眼亚当。  
“好吧，也许为了更伟大的福祉，一点点小的破格是可以被允许的。”天堂的代表人做出勉为其难的样子，虽然他的内心有那么一个很小的角落在激烈鼓掌，认为这简直是恶毒到高尚的方案，但他有需要维护的体面，他不能公开赞扬撒旦之子，“那么请允许我暂时告辞，我需要与同事们制定详细的实施计划。”  
“不用走。”敌基督叫住了他，然后指了指下面的土地，“他们就在做这事呢。”

白云之下，游行的人们卖力呐喊着，对于悄然翻转的命运丝毫不觉。即使他们就地停下，将彩虹旗收进背包，去街边的水龙头便洗掉脸上的涂料，一周之后，同性婚姻法依旧会像飘扬的旗帜*般成功。  
就连此时站在建筑物前高举“这是亵渎上帝”的反对者，他们的心中也被种下了怀疑的种子（至于到底是哪一方势力干的，这就不得而知了）。  
与我并肩站立的男人有一双美丽的眼睛。一个络腮胡的基督徒突然闪过了这个念头，然后被自己刺激得不寒而栗。  
啊……发生了什么？他想。  
喂，先等等，我真的觉得那双眼睛好看吗，那双男人的眼睛？  
比如说我，我的眼睛是浅棕色。杰西卡夸过它们，用的词是“琥珀”。  
但如果赞美的人换成罗杰，我就会生气吗？  
嗨，其实没有，他可是好哥们。但我也是男人。  
我说“我也是个男人”的时候是什么意思？  
没什么意思，我就是个男人而已。我可以是汤姆，可以是马克，我甚至可以是凯瑟琳，我如果叫安妮……  
我还是我。  
有那么一瞬间可能叫安妮·菲尔德的男人抬起头，看向明媚白亮的冬日阳光。至于他到底看见了什么，我们无从得知，但这位现年三十二岁的男人露出了参透宇宙万物后才会出现的幸福笑容，如此透彻，如此光明，和撒那，和撒那*。  
他安静地放下了告示牌，跨过路牙，汇入七彩的人流中。  
如同一颗汇入大海的水滴。

这样的念头还在发酵着，不断发酵着。

*：俄罗斯作曲家斯特拉文斯基心中的幻想，这是舞剧《春之祭》的源头。  
*：Flying colors, 飘扬的旗帜，意思是大获全胜。  
*：赞美上帝的用语。


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.  
今天太阳不小。电力电缆（内布拉斯加州）福音唱诗班开始演唱《耶稣是位摇滚巨星*》，室内的灯光几乎和屋外一样亮。  
马文·O·博格曼*正了正领带，对着镜子检查一下自己的笑容，随即走上演播台。去年的附身风波之后，他的推特粉丝翻了两番，也终于摆脱了乡村歌手的名号。现在的他接受旨意，是个更加虔诚的信徒（金钱就是他至高无上的主，因为有足够的绿钞票，他甚至可以将秘书由凯勒阿尔小姐换成潘妮斯坦小姐，她曾在四年前登上过《花花公子》的封面）。  
 _他曾在海面行走_  
 _他能以水变酒_  
 _每当他开口 人们翘首以待_  
 _他给了我们所有以及更多_  
 _他就是每一人都在寻找的派对_  
 _可能 也许是可能_  
 _耶稣是个摇滚巨星_  
马文做了个手势，摄像机缓缓转过来，他露出那副标志性的谦和笑容。  
“朋友们，欢迎回来，这首歌真棒，不是吗？充满力量，发人深省。《耶稣是位摇滚巨星》的阿卡贝拉翻唱版本将会在本周末正式发行，喜欢的朋友们可以在苹果音乐购买收听，或者拨打1-800-CASH, 捐出你的善款。”  
他翻动面前的稿纸，此时取景框的悬浮窗也出现了几张人群的照片，标注着“伦敦彩虹游行”。  
“没错，兄弟们，姐妹们，我给所有人带来了一个口信。你们中的许多人应该看过新闻，知道伦敦为了给一周后的同性婚姻法投票助力，组织了有史以来声势最为浩大的骄傲游行。这本没有什么稀奇的，但英国人竟然打出了宗教的旗号，通过网络发酵描绘一位天使与一位恶魔的禁断爱恋，并将他们的故事印在宣传条幅上。”  
“主主张我们平等博爱，但这一次人类显然玩过了头，娱乐至死，将上帝的领导模糊为善恶不分的灰色地带。如此渺小的、个人的‘爱’，如何能为天堂信使们的所作所为加以定义……”  
“哦，说得挺好。”马文先生突然以一种完全不同的语调说道，咬字柔软温吞，最可怕的是竟然带着南方佬的英国腔，“可惜完全不是这回事。不全对。”  
“你面前这张报纸是什么？……‘天使也能与恶魔坠入爱河，上帝对此没有意见’？不，他没有意见只因为他暂时、也许、并不知情。我是说，天使与恶魔并不在谈恋爱，不存在的，我们——他们认识六千年了，如果用人类的话来说，‘早就错过了谈恋爱的时机’。现在只是共同照顾一个宝宝，一个还未出世的宝宝，很快就能降临人世。两个人住在一起做事会更方便——抱歉，我说得太多了，请问这是哪里？”  
马文的脸上青一阵白一阵，如果没认错的话，双眼中闪烁着的神色不是惊慌，而是狂喜，那种“老子要出名啦”的狂喜。  
“天啊，你们听见了吗！这是魔鬼，魔鬼正通过我发言，上帝保佑！”他的喊叫立刻被自己打断了，现在的声音透着隐隐的焦躁与疲倦，“正相反，我是天使，正在找那个魔鬼。哦，这里是美国，对吧？你们为什么要播英国的新闻……来不及了，我得走了。”  
整整寂静的十二秒，马文终于找回了自己的声音。他张了张嘴，开始环视演播室，视线从一张张面色灰白的同事上扫过。  
“快点，把我的手机拿过来。”他说，“我要看看现在的推特粉丝数。”  
  
教义中的圣子耶稣重回人间，他喂完了鸭子、黑天鹅与鸽子，终于因为游行的喧哗抬高墨镜，越过圣詹姆斯公园的枝杈向马路上张望。  
“哇，哦。”他感慨，“父亲，你看见了吗，看看这里有多少正为了同一个信念摇旗呐喊的人。你就不想为他们做些什么吗？”  
“同花顺，胡了。抱歉，我亲爱的孩子。”他脑袋里有个声音说，“你说什么？”  
“这里信号不好，我找个安静点的地方。”耶稣站起身，拍掉沾在掌心的面包屑。  
“不，女士。谢谢你的好意，但我不需要你的羊，那只是个比喻。”亚茨拉菲尔心烦意乱，“威尔士，这里是威尔士吗？好歹离伦敦近了不少……我到底得往南还是往北？”  
“愿神悲悯你，慈爱的母亲，血肉的摇篮与一颗滴泪的心脏。”米迦勒还在读那本长得无穷无尽的祷词。  
克鲁利一声不敢吭，他处在嗡嗡作响的力场中央，身边都是交缠的电流。这光芒烫得他皮肤发紧，克鲁利费劲地眯起眼睛，看见几根金光闪耀的东西往他这里甩过来，想也不想便一脚踹了上去。  
  
物理学上来说，“串线”是一种在电话发明初期极其容易发生的故障。通常是因为环境中的干扰因素过多导致的信息识别码出错，两个信号的差频正好落在某个接收频段上，干扰了该频段上原来的信号。  
一阵滋拉滋拉的刺耳声音后，是亚茨拉菲尔先开了口。  
“有人吗？天啊，信号怎么会突然这么糟，有人能听见我吗？”  
“啊，这下清楚多了。”一个平和的声音回答。这次的声音有些奇怪，他说话的方式慢条斯理，似乎剥离了所有的情绪，却能直接向听者的心底注入一股不可言说的威严，“对A，拿走大小王。你刚才说什么，去英国了？”  
“太好了，兜了这么大一圈，总算找对了地方。天堂的地球仪太难控制了。”  
“这倒是的确。”对方居然很认同，“你之前的要求是什么，我的孩子？”  
“看看这景象啊，如此明亮。”耶稣一脸梦幻地感慨，“如果你也能看见，你就会明白我的请求是多么合情合理了。”  
米迦勒丝毫没因为这句打断而感到恼怒，相反，她短暂地停了几秒，看起来有些欣喜。  
“欢迎，我们的使者，看来链接终于稳定了。”她难得地和颜悦色，“你的请求是什么？”

有些人会用—颗豆子和三个让人眼花缭乱的杯子变戏法。眼下就有一出与此类似的戏正要上演，不过没人知道自己身处赌局，连变戏法的家伙也不过只是头晕脑胀地踢了命运一脚。  
他们的话语通过传声筒滚来滚去，让我们放慢速度，白纸黑字地排列在下方。  
“我来请求你的祝福。”耶稣说。  
“我请求看清这一切的能力，怎样的指引都好，告诉我没有做错事。”亚茨说。  
“嗨，有人吗！”演播厅的马文先生还在敲自己的脑袋，试图将滋滋啦啦的残余物轰出去。  
“你将获得天使的祝福，天国的庇护以及所有的救赎，你的生命将由爱意与温暖铺就。”米迦勒宣布，“你拥有见证人们与我的承诺。”  
“你的选择决定了你的灵魂，我的孩子。”那个不可言说的声音娓娓道来，“我同意你行走人间，就是希望你可以认清自己的力量。”  
仔细看好。命运飘忽不定，杯子已经开始了腾挪旋转……  
参与游行的人们在云朵下挥舞旗帜，他们欢呼着穿过大街，不少高举的牌子上都画了白色翅膀与恶魔角，甚至有些人把自己打扮成了那副模样。据一张清晰度不高的自拍照显示（模糊不清，这才是超自然灵异照片的精髓），恶魔很可能已经怀了身孕，那么爸爸是谁？答案尽在不言中。  
哈利路亚！愿人间保佑他们，还有他们的小宝宝！  
美国大陆的某一条尘土飞扬的城镇公路上，一位货车司机目瞪口呆地拧小了收音机（这个电台已经没人说话，开始循环播放《耶稣是我生命中的接线总机电话修理员*》），对着方向盘边跳舞的夏威夷舞女装饰疯狂吐槽：  
“我的老天爷。你敢信吗，甜心？天使和恶魔在一起养宝宝？？？那他们的家庭纠纷和叛逆期会不会引起世界末日？？？”  
六尺之下，哈斯塔借酒消愁。大衮看他的眼神好像挺嫌弃的。  
“唉……我的san值有点不稳定。”他深深地叹了口气，“这咋可能。”

想象力，是一个万分可怕的东西。  
杰里米在电脑前打字如飞，正修改着“苏活区怪谈”的公告，主页的哭泣天使已经在几周前替换为送子鸟的贴图，还会随着鼠标点击扑闪翅膀。  
他的收件箱每天爆满，不断有人向他发来链接，二次创作，细节剖析，模棱两可的照片，精细到头发丝的插画，杰里米在短短几个月里看完了半辈子份额的爱情小说。  
**他们是真的。** 他用力敲下键盘，还加了粗体。  
他们的宝宝将会在彩虹旗的庇护下降临人间。游行的人群彩旗飘飘，不断停下自拍，用#天使与恶魔的骄傲#的话题刷爆了社交平台。  
上帝啊，愿他们永远别争吵别冷战，至少别像凯蒂和我。货车司机碎碎念着，一脚油门掰动了方向盘，夏威夷玩偶袅袅婷婷地扭着腰。  
细碎的念头飘散在空气中，人类兴致勃勃地讨论着，神仙教母般挥舞他们的手指，由字母构成的巴别塔就此成型，缓慢而坚定地向天空攀爬。  
在某一刻，也许只是一微秒，最恰当的形容或许是“一念之间”。在混沌与分明的交界处，尚未出世的孩子卸下了命运的重担。  
他不再是圣子，不再是毁灭世界的后备方案，所有在他血脉中写下的标签被一一剥离，然后写上了新的。  
他是爱的结晶。  
他是本我的叛逆与自豪。  
他是天使与恶魔也能相爱的证明。  
他…也可能是她，可能什么都不是，可能什么都是。  
如同薛定谔关在盒中的猫，二位当事人对此毫不知情，他们的孩子也只是在睡梦中咬住了拇指，心满意足地吮一吮。

纸杯戏法到了尾声，一切看似尘埃落定，却又随时可能功亏一篑，杯沿在桌面擦出吱吱的响声……  
亚当猛地抬起头，看向远处的某一点，那里的枝杈正在雨点下生出丰茂的叶片。  
雨越下越大了，加百列与别西卜已经离开，一并带走了白鹤。亚当还没想到离开这里的办法，一时半会也不想走。他被淋得透湿，漫无目的地溜达起来。  
这里连雨声也格外安静，低矮的蕨类植物轻轻摇晃，尽头是一整片白色的树林。  
男孩朝那里转过身子，本能地感到灌木的深处有什么正在酝酿。像一朵暴雨前的乌云，越聚越浓，吸吮着凝结的水汽。

亚茨拉菲尔在打哆嗦，他紧张时就会这样，更详细的说法是“神经高度紧张”。他也试着集中在眼前的加持仪式上，可注意力只会让一切变得更糟，胃里像被一阵阵攥紧地痉挛抽搐。四周都是天使，神圣又高尚得仿佛见鬼的中世纪油画，但亚茨只想一头钻回克鲁利的公寓，或是自己的二手书店，在那些磨旧了的靠枕里泡一杯热茶压压惊。  
他尽量掩人耳目地在地球上搜了一大圈，但还是没能联系上克鲁利，这让亚茨愈发相信白光中召唤出的灵魂就是他的老蛇了。  
誓词就快念完了，宿命的味道像海浪一样从四周拍击下来，米迦勒已经举起了权杖……接下来的洗礼会除去所有不洁。他焦虑地思考。所有的，一点不剩。  
亚茨一直相信自己的心不偏不倚，哪怕是合作办公凑业绩的日子里也一样如此。他是个天使，这是他的固有属性。最初向克鲁利提出同居的建议时，也更多出于的是戒备与守护，而非某一处隐晦得足以忽略不计的私心。  
但当你是一个永生的造物，你便会对时间的流逝迟钝起来，当然也会低估它潜移默化的可怕影响力。六千年的光阴足以令天使与恶魔成为挚友，而世俗生活里的同吃同住，他俩磨合得仿佛母贝里的两颗珍珠。  
他挺意外地发现克鲁利会看书，甚至规矩地订了报纸，晚间七点到九点的时候，只要亚茨坐在沙发上，他就会靠着天使的肩膀把自己打结，把总是有点冷的双脚垫进他的膝窝。克鲁利也会做饭，西班牙海鲜饭做得尤其好。他懂得主厨们秘而不宣的诀窍，只用两三丝藏红花就能将整盘米饭染成均匀明亮的金黄色，但每次不会吃太多，似乎乐趣只在于创造而非食用。他会用叉子把鱿鱼圈叉成筛孔，然后剥一两只青口。  
他喜欢老电影，有时候会看动画片，最喜欢的美剧是《良善之地*》。他会在黎明之前沉沉睡去，但如果超过了三点，这条蛇就一定会坐在床上撑到朝阳初升，非要看见日头高过半闭的百叶窗后才能心满意足地倒进枕头。还有，即使他嘟囔着不会过圣诞节，天使依旧给他准备好了礼物——是一双克里斯提·鲁布托的红底漆面高跟鞋，最经典的款式，鞋跟锐利得仿佛一把锥子，不是亚茨的口味，但很衬他挂在衣柜里侧的绸缎长裙。  
两百个日月之后，事情的发展完全出乎了他的预料。那些幽深而隐秘的情绪浮出水面，而他身成故事里的泰坦尼克号，直到撞击才明白埋藏在海面下的冰川是多么庞大。  
更令他惊慌不安的是，冰山并非被突然的风暴冻在了那里，它们一直存在，古老厚重得从远古时期便开始成型，渡过阿勒山，穿过阿巴拉契亚山脉，随着水流与光阴的一点点捶打，最后在浪花间冒出不引人注意的尖角。  
如果——如果天使某一天选择凭借本心而非职责去做决定，会发生什么？  
“天使不做错事，天使怎么可能做错事呢？”克鲁利还在伊甸园的时候就隔三差五地找他搭话，那时候的大蛇留着一头蓬乱蜷曲的藻红色长发，还用一个煞有介事的耸肩加以强调，“因为他的心永远正确。说真的，别为难我了，我听不出这两者有什么区别。”  
哪怕他……  
天籁响起，无论他还在纠结什么，克鲁利都没有时间了。  
数千年来的第一次，亚茨拉菲尔凭借本能而非理智冲了出去。他融进光芒，羽翼在拱顶下扯出长而浓重的阴影。

  
*: Jesus was a Rockstar. 真的有这首歌，而且蛮好听的。  
*：好兆头小说中出现过的人物，他在天使无形体化阶段被短暂地附过身，并且由直播播了出去。  
*：好兆头小说中，这是马文先生的主打歌。  
*：这个是盖曼老师在推特问答里提过的，克鲁利可能会喜欢《良善之地》。


	9. Chapter 9

IX.  
亚当很确定自己在灌木丛中看见了什么，他揉了揉眼睛，把落在脸颊的雨水撇走，很快又揉了揉眼睛。  
哪怕下个月才是亚当十二岁的生日，这世上已经没有太多东西能让撒旦之子真正感到惊讶，因为那些所谓的“不可思议”，多半都是由他弄出来的。  
但这次不一样。  
比方说，他从来没想象过一只真正存在的独角兽，纯白，轻灵得如同一阵风，慢悠悠地从童话故事的插页中踱出来。  
那匹只存在于大洪水之前的动物踏过草叶，鬃毛在大雨中裹上一层晶润的光晕,好奇地对着男孩打了个响鼻。亚当抬起头，顺着裸露在外的半截小腿往上看过去，像是这时候才意识到另一人的存在。  
骑在独角兽身上的人只裹了一身麻布长袍，蜷曲的长发沾着水珠，炽烈的深红是整片花园中唯一的色彩——  
——但很快就不是了。  
亚当张了张口，找不到声音，也感觉不到双腿，他被钉在了一场无声无息的暴雨中。对方解开布袍的前襟，两颗心脏在同一个躯壳里跳动时带动出奇异的共鸣，有什么从这具贫瘠窄韧的身体上孵化了出来。  
最先是两片瘦小的翅膀。她的骨骼纤细，色泽浑浊地撑开皮肉。几乎看不见呼吸的起伏，湿黏的羽毛贴在一起，沾满血污与秽物。然后是火红的头发，蓝色的眼睛，那个生命痛苦又执着地破土而出，脊背烙满蛇麟与眼睛的图案，将那之下的血管烘烤得近乎透明。  
他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，天边的闷雷让土地为之震颤，但他触摸不到声音。  
雨水一层一层地冲刷着，皮肤上流淌的熔岩最终熄灭，他看见疼痛的痕迹褪为黑色，灰烬的残余物翘起边角,最终纷纷扬扬地脱落。她的羽毛充盈起来，如叶片般舒展蔓延，很快遮天蔽日，亚当看见了自白色海面升起的朝阳。  
是金色。  
不是黑或白，地狱或天堂，七色彩虹穿过三棱镜，这是独属于人间阳光的色彩。毛绒绒的光晕照进男人金琥珀般的双眼，那双细窄的瞳孔收紧了，仿佛也是刚刚意识到亚当就站在面前。  
他生着瘦削的面颊，狭长的眼，鼻尖和颧骨被映上几点光斑，薄薄的两片嘴唇扯出一个饶有兴致的笑容来。  
“你要回家吗？”克鲁利问，“跳上来吧，这个小家伙认得下去的路。”

漫长而昏沉的睡眠后，克鲁利在平凡的冬日午后睁开了眼。  
梦境中的画面仍然在他的眼睑下跳舞，一会儿是金色，一会儿是白色，只要一闭眼，那些不规则的图形还是会刺得他脑袋发晕。  
未来在与现实的交织中倏忽而过，逐渐复位的感官让他将注意力放去胸口与腹部，那里沉甸甸的，另一人的体温透过毛面毯子渗进来。  
“亚茨拉菲尔？”他声音嘶哑地试探。  
“哦，唔。亲爱的？”奶金色的卷发晃晃悠悠地出现在没能焦距的视野里，他的一只手还搭在那儿，声音听起来比克鲁利还要迷糊，“我买了苹果，你想来一个吗？”

神学家们争论了近一个世纪的“睡着的恶魔会梦见什么”终于在今天有了结论。  
首先，只有一位恶魔会睡觉。他是迄今为止在人间时间最久的恶魔，自然学会了人类的某些习惯，并且挺喜欢的。  
再者，克鲁利从不做梦，他的睡眠过程基本就是将身体往被褥间一甩，然后享受一个小时到一个世纪不等昏迷般的安适。但是一切都有例外。  
这本该只是一个寻常的午后，克鲁却在阖拢的眼睑下看见了梦境般的画面。他依稀记得自己裹在米色与棕色相间的手织毛毯里，四肢却疼痛得仿佛烧灼，刺目的白光刻薄地想要撬开他的眼睛。看看你的主，看看你的命运。那声音说。  
然后另一团光晕加入了白光，如同一圈中空的轮盘，自上而下地辐射出熟悉的气息，意外地并不令他痛苦。它生着白如初雪的羽毛，还有海水与草地糅合成的清澈双眼。每一只眼睛都向下深深地凝视着他，成千上百，有些眼尾悲哀地下垂，有些微微眯起，如同微笑。它们自回荡在拱顶间的天籁里出现，痛苦至极又爱意至深。  
炙烤皮肤的热浪暗淡下去，光束不再刺得眼眶发疼。所有的伤害被挡住了，他被妥帖地护在翅膀之下，密不透风的羽毛不让一丝光线透进来。  
咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。  
克鲁利坠入久违的黑甜睡眠，从天空落回土地。他醒过来，很久之后才意识到自己听见的似乎是纸杯翻开的声音。


	10. Chapter 10

*  
“下周就要走了吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问，正把一盒三明治从午餐提篮里拿出来，然后一一分给面前的孩子们，布莱恩拿了两个。  
“没错，是谢伯恩中学，在多塞特郡。”温斯利戴回答，一本正经地推了推眼镜，“我们四个一起走，正好去提前熟悉一下环境。”  
这是塔德菲尔德再普通不过的初夏天气，阳光不大也不小，不冷也不热，几朵棉花糖般的云晃悠悠地飘着，似乎一点也不急。一辆深黑锃亮的本特利停在树林后的小路上（附加在它上面的限速警告终于在几个月前撤下来了），三个小时内都不会有人从这里经过，更不会愤怒地按喇叭要求车主挪位。  
“是因为温斯利戴想去那里念书，我们都无所谓。”亚当耸了耸肩，放下刚吃了一半的青豆泥，接过三明治后又在顶端抹了厚厚一层果酱，“只要布莱恩够得着分数线。”  
“嗨，我的分数够了！”被点名的男孩嘴巴里至少裹着三种食物抗议。  
亚当意味深长地瞥了他一眼，但没说话。  
“等等，我记得谢伯恩是所男校。”亚茨盖上盒子，后知后觉地想起来。  
佩帕瞪着他，眼神莫名让天使感到一阵阵发毛。  
“哦，是吗？”撒旦之子问，又抹了整整一餐刀的果酱。  
“不再……是了。”识时务者为俊杰，天国公务员亚茨拉菲尔尤其明白这个道理，“很好，这真好。”

惯常负责挑起话题的克鲁利今天罕见地沉默，只因为他疲于照顾怀里的混世小魔王。她今天打定主意当一条金光灿烂的小蛇，还长着两只根本飞不起来的累赘翅膀，缠在恶魔深灰色的波洛领结上扭得不分敌我，时不时发出一阵婴孩般诡异的咯咯笑声。  
在座的几位早就熟悉了这幅不可名状的场景，甚至心平气和地经历过一整颗会飞的眼球，蛇头人身的宝宝和长了人头的风火轮等可以写进恐怖电影的事件。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔一开始还有些担心他们的孩子没法融入人类社会，但自从她凭借一己之力将哈斯塔再次吓回地狱后（“整整二十六秒的尖叫啊，破纪录了，天使！”），他们俩好像也没那么在意了。  
到目前为止，她肯老老实实变成两只眼睛一张嘴的人类模样的次数屈指可数，但是撒旦之子一口咬定是个女孩，不知是否在冥冥之中接受了某种旨意，还是——  
“他只是想要个妹妹，肯定是这样。”佩帕插嘴，挖了一勺温斯利戴手里的冰淇淋，“就像所有男孩儿都想要妹妹，所有男人都想要女人，而女人需要男人就如同鱼需要自行车。”  
“鱼不需要自行车。”温斯利戴说。  
“对啊。”佩帕说，“要什么自行车。”  
“我不是，”亚当抗议，也挖了一勺温斯利戴的冰淇淋，“我就是知道而已。”  
“我能再要一个冰淇淋球吗，我想要巧克力味的。”温斯利戴彬彬有礼地问。  
“我也要。”布莱恩只会在这种时候插入谈话。  
说起这个，亚茨拉菲尔的确挺担心天堂那边的想法，但是云朵之上的家伙们罕见地保持了沉默。米迦勒在一开始的确怒不可遏，宣称要因为扰乱典礼秩序重罚他，但天使们很快发现那位母体中孕育的的确不是圣子——这就很尴尬了。上级们只能草草遣开了他，含混地说着“这么多眼睛真是没白长啊，亚茨拉菲尔，我们会给你送块勋章的”便没了下文。  
直到现在也杳无音信。天使与恶魔求之不得。

“哦对了。”亚当突然从餐后甜品里抬起头，视线的焦点从亚茨缓缓滑向克鲁利，让后者再次感到了“他是不是打算让我生二胎”般的恐惧。  
“让天使来，他比我更有母爱。”他毫不犹豫地甩锅了，缠在他脖子上的小蛇快乐地甩尾巴，现在发出的声音像是某种雀类的叫声。  
“不，我只想问问你们俩在一起了吗？”男孩的表情有点莫名其妙，很快补上一句，“不是我，是安娜丝玛让我问的。就，在一起的那种，在一起？”  
亚茨与克鲁利对视一次，后知后觉地意识到自从某一个时间点后，无论是谁都再没纠结过这个问题，像是他们已经达成了共识，却不记得签署日期。  
前任敌基督观察着他们的表情，似乎就这样看懂了。  
“我明白了，”他老成地点点头，撑着膝盖站起来，“她还提过你没法去教堂。”  
“没法去教堂也是好事，爸爸不止一次地告诉我，婚姻是坟墓。”温斯利戴煞有介事地说，“祝福你们。”  
“能有蛋糕吃吗。”这是布莱恩的声音，然后两个男孩都被佩帕一左一右地拽了起来。  
今天的阳光很好，既不刺眼也不暗淡，暖呼呼地从深绿的树叶间漏下来，起风时就跟着一阵阵晃悠。亚茨拉菲尔将餐篮搁置一边，克鲁利抱着他们的宝宝，仰头看向四个即将远行的十二岁孩子，他们正在长高的个头在草地上投下长长的影子，一直蔓延向路的尽头。  
他们的表情是难得一见的严肃，话语凝成亘古不变的祝福与承诺。  
“你们将从今天开始……”亚当说。  
“时间点错了，改一下。”恶魔挑刺。  
“从、从六千年前的世界起始，到从今以后的永恒。”温斯利戴迅速接上。  
“你们将相互拥有、相互扶持。”布莱恩说。  
“无论是好是坏，和平或战争，风调雨顺或洪水滔天，所有的我们将会守护所有的你们。”佩帕说，亚茨在这时感伤地抽了一下鼻子。  
“你们将彼此珍视、爱惜。”  
“你们将成为脱离群体之外的特殊存在。”  
“你们将成为黑夜中的启明星。”  
“你们将独特而骄傲。”  
“直至死亡将你们分离。”  
“死亡也不能。”  
“是的，不能。”

FIN.


End file.
